


Jake and the Training Potty

by fightableomo



Series: Post Sburb [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: NSFW, Non-Sexual Kink, Omorashi, Training Potty, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Roxy surprises Jake with a meaningful gift.
Series: Post Sburb [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/506035
Kudos: 12





	Jake and the Training Potty

**Author's Note:**

> circa 2016, when jake was my least favorite character and favorite victim,

If there was one thing to be said about Jake English, it was that he was a late sleeper. Not that he cared, it only meant that there always would be someone else up who could keep him company and make him food. 

He walked into the kitchen, fully dressed and rubbing his eye, “Hey, could you make me some-” He stopped short upon entering the kitchen, his focus turning a bright red plastic thing on the table. 

He gave it a quizzical look before turning to Roxy who was putting away groceries. “What’s this?” 

“Oh, sorry, don’t even worry about that. I was going to move it after I was done with this.”

“Okay. But what is it?”

“A training potty. You know, like what toddlers use.”

His gaze shifted from the potty to Roxy and back, “But we don’t have a toddler.”

“No, we don’t. Would you like some breakfast?”  
“No. Well, I mean yeah, but what I meant was why do we have this is we don’t have a potty training toddler in our midst?”

She turned to him, hands on hips, sighing softly. “It’s for you honey. A couple of us agreed that it would be good for you to have this. It’s portable so you can put it in whatever room you’re in so you don’t have to go all the way to the bathroom. We thought it would help you stop having accidents.”

Color rose in his face as he frowned, tensing up, “Who?”  
“Who what?” She asked, feigning innocence as she moved back to organizing the pantry.

“Who besides you agreed to this?”

She hesitated before sighing softly again, “Jane, Jade, me and Dirk.”

He crossed his arms, “So all of you think I’m a big baby?”

“No. Honey, it’s not that. We just don’t want you to keep embarrassing yourself by wetting your pants.”

“Yeah, like pissing in a fucking potty isn’t humiliating.” He turned on his heel, “I hate you!” He called back loudly, stomping back to his room. He slammed the door and flopped onto his bed, glaring at the wall through his cloudy vision. He was angry, yes, but that didn’t stop little tears from coming up. 

He didn’t know how long he stayed there until a knock came at the door. He just grunted in response.

Slowly, the door creaked open, and small footsteps lead someone to his bed. They sat down on the edge and started rubbing his back. “Hey Jake,” 

It was Jade. AKA the person who was supposed to be his blood and betrayed him because she thought of him as a baby. He pulled away from her touch, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Roxy called, she said you were upset and haven’t come out of your room in over five hours.”

“It’s been that long?”

“Yep. Have you eaten anything?”

He hesitated before shaking his head.

“What about drink?”

“I had a bottle of water.”

“That’s good. Did you go to the bathroom.” 

He froze up at that. No, he had not, but that wasn’t the reason for him pulling away, He realized what she was doing, “The fuck Jade! I get it, you see me as a giant baby, you can leave now, that’s pretty clear.”

She frowned deeply, “I don’t think you’re a baby. I’m just concerned about you. It’s weird, I love you like a mother and like a daughter. But just because I’m concerned about you doesn’t mean that I think of you as a child.”

“Then why did you agree to get a training potty?”

She shrugged, “Someone suggested it and I agreed that it might be a good idea. But that doesn’t mean I see you differently. Come on, you need to eat something.” She grabbed his hand and pulled on it. 

Reluctantly, he got out of bed. Not because he necessarily wanted to, but he knew that the taller girl would be able to pull him out and successfully make him look stupid. 

He followed her to the kitchen. Boy was that a bad idea. He was too busy sulking to go to the bathroom when he woke up, and that was five hours ago. Apparently, the slight need to go to the bathroom was nothing compared to standing up and having all that sudden pressure bear down on you. 

He immediately yanked his hand away from Jade and jammed it in his crotch.

She turned around to look at him, “Oh, right bathroom.” Her gaze drifted to the plastic potty in the corner, Jake’s followed.   
“No! No way am I using that!” He shouted, trying to straighten up, “I can make it to the regular toilet, I’m not a kid.”

He leaked into his hand at that. “Fuck,” he muttered through clenched teeth as he curled right back up, his free hand joining the other in his crotch. 

She sighed, “Jake, you’re not going to be able to make it, just use it,” She spoke, pointing to the toilet still in the corner. 

“I won’t!” He shouted. God, everyone in the house had probably heard him and knew what was up. 

Frustrated, Jade yanked a hand from his crotch, causing him to spurt at the loss of pressure, and dragged him to the corner. 

He dug his heels in, whining loudly the entire way. With every jolting step he was forced to take, he peed just a bit more. “Jade, stoooooop,” He begged, tears pricking at his eyes. 

“No. You’re going to hurt yourself and make a mess. We have a solution, you’re just being stubborn.” She stopped in front of the toilet, tapping her foot expectantly. 

A tear fell down his cheek as he stomped his foot a little bit, “But I don’t want to use it.”

“Fine,” She crossed her arms, “Go ahead and wet your pants.” She turned away from him and started out of the kitchen. 

Jake whined as she left. He took a tentative step away from the corner and winced as even more pee dribbled out of him. “Fuck,” He moaned again, reluctantly looking at the toilet. Jade was right, he wasn’t going to make it anywhere else. 

He whimpered as he released his crotch to undo his pants. Immediately, a small stream started, leaking through his pants and making a dark circle that was slowly spreading. He jammed his hands back, but it was no use, he couldn’t stop peeing. 

He shifted as he glanced at the toilet. Making a split second decision, he sat down on it. 

A blush covered his face as he automatically started peeing harder. The sound of his manly waters hitting the bright plastic was loud enough for Jade to turn around.

She smiled at him.

He whined at her and averted his eyes, all too aware of the fat tears rolling off his cheeks. “Can you get me some new underwear and pants?” He asked softly. 

“Of course,” She drew close enough to him to ruffled his hair with a ‘good boy’ before leaving him again. 

God, Jake hated this. It was the worst of both options. He had to humiliate himself and go in the training potty and wet fabric stuck grossly to his crotch as he continued to pee.


End file.
